utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kain
|official_illustrator = RAHWIA |other_illustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = かいん |officialromajiname = kain |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 06|month = 01|&year = 1995|ref = kain's Nico Nico Douga community |status = Active |year = 2011- present |NNDuserpageID = 8733862 |mylistID1 = 25971027 |mylist1info = main |mylistID2 = 27370276 |mylist2info = mix, encode |nicommuID1 = co1170728 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = luz, Urata, Kanata, Hiiragi Yuka |otheractivity = |country = }} |4tvLjXNIaN4}} kain is an with a smooth middle-high range voice. His voice is noted to sound young and cute without wavering or straying off pitch. kain started on Nico Nico Douga in early 2011, with a cover of "La, la, Love You" . His most popular cover up to date is "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" with 102K views as of May 2014. Aside from singing, kain can also play the piano, trumpet and recorder, and often takes requests in his s. He has also has uploaded a few instrumental covers, such as his trumpet & recorder cover of "Senbonzakura" . kain is also a mixer and mixes all his covers himself, as well as those of many other utaite. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 02, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # Occult Maiden (Released on December 18, 2013) # TastE'a -Summer- (Released on August 16, 2014) # (Released on October 15, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Release on April 03, 2015) }} Collaboration Units # Urarusukain (裏留守華音) with Urata and luz List of Covered Songs (2011.05.17) (Not in Mylist) # "orange" (2011.06.22) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2011.07.04) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) (2011.07.10) # "I love you I need you" (2011.08.03) # "crack" (2011.08.09) # "Pedal Heart" (2011.08.14) # "1925" (2011.09.04) # "orange" -remastered- (2011.09.07) # "Nee." (Hey.) (2011.09.19) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -Acoustic ver.- (2011.09.27) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) (2011.10.05) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Although Songs are Shapeless) feat. kain and Kanata (2011.11.22) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Trumpet ver.- (2011.11.25) # "Kasoukyoku" (Cremation Song) (2011.12.03) # "Little Traveler" feat. kain and Kanata (2011.12.14) # "from Y to Y" (2011.12.31) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I like you) (2012.01.15) # "Smiling" -Sweet Day Edition- feat. kain, Sutari, Duran, Hakuto, Kometa, Nagisatou, Ichika, Gajumaru, Mugicha, Atsuka, thin, Denki Unagi, Issa, Chiiko, Koo, Chicken, U5, Nato, Kuu and Influenza the kin (2012.02.14) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Rinchan and kain (2012.02.19) # "Inochi no Namae" (Name of Life) (2012.04.27) # "Kazemachi Hello World" feat. kain (chorus) and Sona (2012.05.19) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) -Arrange ver.- (2012.05.25) # "orange" -retake- (2012.06.23) # "Bokura no Let it Be" (Our Let it Be) feat. Fasora and kain (serifu) (2012.07.05) # "Nibyokan" (Two Seconds Span) (2012.07.14) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. Blank and kain (2012.07.24) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" (Summer Days, Ghosts, and God) (2012.08.13) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl) feat. luz, Amekaeru and kain (chorus) (2012.09.07) # "Umbrella" (2012.09.23) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.13) # "Sarishinohara" feat. luz and kain (chorus) (2012.11.02) # "Mermaid" (2012.11.03) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkles) (2012.11.08) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Sales Girl) (2012.11.25) # "Kimi no Suki na Hon" (The Book You Like) (2012.12.29) # "Kibou no Uta" (The Song of Hope) feat. Itou Kashitarou, Ayaponzu＊ and kain (2013.01.01) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. Hiiragi Yuka and kain (serifu) (2013.01.13) # "Gemini" feat. Eve and kain (2013.01.22) # "Snow Smile" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.01.29) # "Tegami" (Letter) -Piano ver.- feat. luz and kain (2013.02.08) # "MOON" feat. fair, Kaeru*, kain, Amatoo., Himawari Gren, Shino, Doopan and Chiyo (2013.02.23) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2013.03.09) # "Sayonara Midnight" (Goodbye Midnight) (2013.03.15) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer to Jealousy) feat. Hiiragi Yuka, luz and kain (serifu) (2013.03.17) # "Beniiro Borderline" (Crimson Coloured Borderline) (2013.03.28) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer to Jealousy) (2013.04.13) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2013.05.12) # "Ima Chotto dake Wadai no Kami-sama" -spoken- (The God who is the topic a bit now) Hiiragi Yuka, luz, Urata and kain (2013.06.09) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (Crescent Moon) feat. Kogeinu and kain (2013.08.30) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Life Span and the Last Day) (2013.09.27) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (The Boy and the Magical Robot) (2013.09.30) # "from Y to Y" -retake- (2013.12.10) # "Hikoukai Nisshi" (Private Log) (2013.12.10) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. luz and kain (2013.12.13) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki deshita" (I've Always Liked You) feat. Hiiragi Yuka and kain (2013.12.19) # "Mr.Music" feat. kain, KEISUKE, Panaman, Horohorochou, Rairu, Remyu and Ajikko(2013.12.28) # "World Lampshade" -Piano ver.- (2013.12.30) # "Terekakushi Shishunki" (Embarrassment-Concealing Adolescence) (2014.01.26) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (Confession Rival Declaration) (2014.02.19) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen Junai-ka" (First Love Academy Pure Love Department) feat. Urata, luz and kain (2014.03.05) # "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" (Underwater Sea Lily Story) feat. Urata and kain (2014.03.26) # "Ghost Supplement - Masayume -" (2014.04.19) # "Pierrot" (2014.05.01) # "Ghost Supplement -Fukusayou-" (2014.05.31) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (2014.06.25) # "Hoshiai" feat. Urata and kain (2014.07.07) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Youkai Exercise Number One) (2014.08.26) # "Himawari no Yakusoku" -Piano ver- (2014.09.21) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" - Piano ver- (2015.01.16) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" -English ver.- feat. kalon., Shakemii, Stungun, Ashikubi, Shoose, Sou and kain (2015.01.18) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2015.02.10) }} Songs on TmBox Discography |track1title = Kazemachi Hello World |track1info = |track1lyricist = add9 |track1composer = add9 |track1arranger = |track2title = Hello, Worker |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Shiwa |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = buzzG |track3arranger = |track4title = Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shite |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = |track5title = Eien Hanabi |track5info = |track5lyricist = XiexieP |track5composer = XiexieP |track5arranger = |track6title = Yukimine |track6info = |track6lyricist = XionP |track6composer = XionP |track6arranger = |track7title = Yuuyake Sora wa Amamoyou |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Sayonara no Kawari ni |track8info = -piano arranged ver.- |track8lyricist = |track8composer = HoneyWorks |track8arranger = |track9title = Kokoronashi |track9info = |track9lyricist = papiyon |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Shouchuu no Tama |track10info = |track10lyricist = |track10composer = 164 |track10arranger = |track11title = Drops |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = TODAY |track12info = (Original) |track12lyricist = kain |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Kaeri Michi |track13info = |track13lyricist = FuwariP |track13composer = FuwariP |track13arranger = }} Gallery |Kain ai kotoba 27495079.png|kain as seen in his arrange cover of "Ai Kotoba" |eve kain gemini 33016114.png|Eve (left) and kain (right), as seen in their cover of "Gemini" |LuzXkainYIERFANCLUB.png|luz (right) and kain (left) as seen in their cover of "Yī Èr Fanclub" |Kain blank same story.png|kain and Blank as seen in their cover of "Onaji Hanashi" |Kain TM.png|kain as seen on TmBox |Kain website.png|kain as seen on his website profile |Kainwebsite 01.png|kain as seen on his official website |Kainwebsite 02.png|kain as seen on his official website |Kain twitter.png|kain as seen on Twitter Illust. by haruka★ |Kain RL twitter 1.png|kain as seen on Twitter |Kain RL twitter 2.png|kain as seen on Twitter |Kain RL twitter 3.png|kain as seen on Twitter |Kain-attakaindakara.png|Kain as seen in his cover of "Attakain Dakara~♪" |Kain twit Qxknal5R.png|Kain as seen in his Twitter's avatar |Kain in line.png|Kain as seen in LINE sticker |Kain B9OlboRCUAIP3CS.png|kain as seen on Twitter |start afresh.png|kain and Rairu as seen in their live tour "Start Afresh" }} Trivia * He is a . It is to the point where he has a list specifically for shotas in his Twitter lists.kain's Twitter shota list * The song that got him into VOCALOID was "from Y to Y".kain's cover of "from Y to Y" * He tends to be teased by his listeners, as well as other utaites, mainly by saying that he "smells", as Natsushiro Takaaki stated in his namahousou. * His height is 172 cm.kain's profile on the Ikemen Voice Paradise 7 website, and he weighs 49.5 kg. kain's Twitter status about his height and weight External Links * Website * Website * Twitter * TmBox Category:Singers with Albums or Singles